Momiji Chan e Mamoru Kusanagisa: Um amor eterno
by Rei-Ayanami-chan
Summary: omiji-chan fugia do ataque dos federais, presa, num imenso prédio, com cerca de 45 andares... quando ela se deparou com os agentes (cuja na verdade foi enganada por um agente disfarçado)... viu que estava sem saída... mas viu a janela e pensou...


Autora: Momiji Chan (Rei Ayanami)  
Anime: Blue Seed Gênero: Romance Título: Momiji Chan e Mamoru Kusanagisa - Um eterno amor Mail:

Momiji Chan e Mamoru Kusanagisa: Um amor eterno

Momiji-chan fugia do ataque dos federais, presa, num imenso prédio, com cerca de 45 andares... quando ela se deparou com os agentes (cuja na verdade foi enganada por um agente disfarçado)... viu que estava sem saída... mas viu a janela e pensou:  
- ...(Minha única "esperança", não há outra saída! Tenho de fazer esta loucura)  
- Desista "Aragami", este é o seu fim... nenhum "do seu tipo" deve viver... se não... pode acordar o Deus de Tóquio novamente... não queremos correr riscos... sabe como é? Né?  
- Droga... Por... quê? PORQUÊ EU TINHA DE ACREDITAR NAQUELE MENTIROSO DE UMA FIGA, MERDA! AH, É O FIM... ESPERO QUE A MINHA SEMENTE ME SALVE DE ALGUMA MANEIRA!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!KUSANAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!

Momiji-chan caia de olhos fechados... pensando em como se sairia "bem" dessa... e por MILAGRE ou algo do tipo... se sobrevivesse... teria vários agentes e policias que cercaram o prédio lá embaixo... Momiji-chan só pensa em seu querido amor... Kusanagi Mamoru... Kusanagi-chan... Chegando no vigésimo andar... sente um breve e forte vento passar por ela... e toma coragem e abre os olhos...

- ... Ug... Ah... O.O ... SERÁ O MEU FIM!? USANAGIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!UAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E novamente fecha os olhos... chegando no décimo andar... sua vida passa pela sua cabeça num piscar de olhos...

- Mas... oque... oque houve? Parou...!? Mas... como? Tremendo... toma coragem... e abre os olhos.  
- Fala aé, Momiji-chan!  
- ... Ah! Ku... KUSANAGI! Iaa... ;; Eu... estou viva? Ou no céu? Você me salvou?  
- Sim... como não poderia te ouvir... bem, agora desce de meus braços... faz o favor... estamos cercados... corri o risco para lhe salvar.  
- Ih... Igh! Vou morrer mesmo! ii - Não se preocupe... armei um plano.  
- Vai por em prática agora?  
- Claro, por quê não?... Bem, aqui vou eu.  
- Tome cuidado Kusanagi!  
- Tah, falô!  
- "... Kunikida... mestra Kunikida"  
Kunikida Momiji-chan e Kushinada Kaede, mas KunikidaKushinada - Ah... Eh... QUEM É VOCÊ?! Momiji-chan e Kusanagi perguntam ao mesmo tempo.  
- Sou um Aragami... assim como vocês... não percebem? E vim te salvar, Kunikida... o nosso "Deus" te espera, espera ansiosamente a sua visita.  
- Epa, opa, êpaaaaaa! Vamos parar por aqui, eu não sou minha irmã gêmea não, quão menos uma ARAGAMI!!! :P ... Mas de qualquer forma... Quêeeeee!? M... mas como? Um Aragami!!!!!? O.O - OUTRO ARAGAMI! DETENHAM-NO, ELE VEIO SALVAR A KUNIKIDA!  
- QUÊ!? O que o governo de Tóquio disse!!?! EU NÃO SOU A KUNIKIDAAAAAA! T-T - Hah, tolos, inúteis, imbécis, não sabem com quem e com "o quê" vão lidar.  
- A... ATIREM!

Ao comando do delegado... todos começaram a atirar, mas antes o "Aragami" disse:  
- Não se preocupe, Kunikida... eu a protegerei... nem mesmo Kusanagi consegue isso!  
- Unh? ''O.O Ele pirou da batatinha! ;; E nós vamu morreeeeeeeer! TT ADEUS KUSANAGUI-CHAN! T-T Momiji abraça Kusanagi - Mentira, ele só quer se amostrar, Momiji-chan! com inveja! Ah, pára com isso e vamos logo!  
- Momiji... unh... então este é o nome da famosa Kunikida... em breve estarão juntas novamente.  
- ... O.o'' i,i

E quando os policiais começaram a atirar... o "Aragami" fez sair raízes de sua mão... assim e o "Arigami" desviava as balas... e nós... somente boquiabertos e fugindo...

- V... VOCÊ É O Murakumo? O.O É IDÊNTICO A ELE!  
- Não Kunikida... sou uma criação do nosso "Deus" baseado no Murakumu... por isso ele me chama de Muraku... podem me chamar assim... Enquanto conversavam ele desviava as balas... até que... Ah, estou cansado desta brincadeira... Raízes... destruam os carros deste policiais e prendam-nos! Vamos Kunikida.  
- Ela não vai a lugar algum.  
- Kusanagi? ... i-i - Hum, já ia me esquecendo de jogar as sementes... BLUE SEEDS! Acordem em nome do nosso "Deus!  
- QUÊEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? O.O

As sementes tomam tudo quanto é forma: carro, moto... tanto de veículo quanto de "pessoas"!

- Essa não...! Olhe isso Momiji!  
- Sim, Kusanagi, estou vendo, olhe, aquele policial está em perigo, a semente está o absorvendo, com que lidamos aqui? -- O.o'  
- Vou ajudá-lo!  
- Certo, depressa, mas tome muito cuidado!  
- Kunikida... o mestre quer que você venha comigo! - disse Muraku -  
- Muraku EU NÃO SOU A KUNIDA! NÃO MAIS, SERÁ QUE TODOS ENLOUQUECERAM?  
- Ah! Essa não, eles são muito fortes! - falou Kusanagi -  
- CUIDADO KUSAGI! PAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM! T-T TODOS ESTÃO sofrendo... por quê... por quê isso!? Pra quê isso...?! Eu já disse que não possuo mais poder algum, por tanto... PAREEEEEEEEEEEM! T-T

Então o peito de Momij-chan brilha... e todos os Aragamis voltam a ser semente, só que viram pó depois... sem a semente, qual a função da Kunikida? Agora que a semente da Momiji se encontra ligada ao Kusanagi...

- O que?  
- Não lhe disse? Você, É a Kunida!  
- Mas o Suzano-Oh está de volta a sua Terra... e minha irmã gemêa junto a ele para alcamá-lo!  
- Você é a Primeira Kunikida... a mais forte de todas.  
- N... não, isso é impossível!  
- AFASTE-SE DA MOMIJI!  
- Ah, Kusanagi, tolo... por quê é assim sendo que é um de nós?  
- A diferença é que eu possuo coração.  
- Querendo ou não o "Apocalipse" acontecerá e a paz reinará, não há como evitarem... somente restaram aqueles poucos fiéis ao Suzano-Oh e amantes da naturesa.  
- ... O que é isso?  
- Estranho a Kunikida não conhecer essa lenda escrito na BÍBLIA!  
- Vamos embora, Momiji... - Se você se virar contra nós sofrerá as conseqüências! É bom tomar uma boa decisão a respeito, Kunikida... Kusanagi.  
- PARE DE ME CHAMAR DE KUNIKIDA! Eu tenho um nome e é "Momiji"! E eu já escolhi o meu lado: Morrer velhinha e em paz ao lado do Kusanagi-chan!  
- Que ridículo, uma "humana sagrada" junto de um Aragami, é o mesmo que comparar um Deus com uma humana, é impossível a chance de se ter alguma relação! ahahah, Kunkida, você é mesmo uma tola, agora me retiro para fazer o meu "trabalho" o qual fui convocado!

Ao instante que Muraku dizia isso, um policial mirou e atirou nele, mas a bala o atingiu e não aconteceu nada! O policial desmaiou de surpresa!

- Grrr.  
- Deixa pra lá Kusanagi, é ciúme, eheheh! p'  
- Certo, vamos, os policiais já estão recobrando a consciência!  
- É, e vamos armar um plano quanto a tudo isso que está acontecendo.  
- Tem toda a razão, vamos, ficaremos mais seguros na cidade, bom... pelo menos você... -- Kusanagi pega Momij-chan e carrega-a em seus braços para levá-la a cidade mais próxima.  
- Kusanagisa-chan... -  
- 


End file.
